The present invention relates generally to a new and novel motor vehicle differential bearing pre-load mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel motor vehicle differential bearing pre-load mechanism having a collapsible spacer which plastically deforms and has a close to linear load to deflection band on one side of the motor vehicle differential axle assembly and a threaded adjuster on the other side of the motor vehicle differential axle assembly to axially pre-load the differential bearings in motor vehicle differential axles or on any shaft with bearings which requires an axial pre-load.
In known prior art motor vehicle differential axle assemblies, one of the most time consuming operations during installation of the motor vehicle differential case into the motor vehicle axle carrier is the proper positioning of the ring gear in relation to the pinion gear and the appropriate set up of the differential bearings for proper axial pre-load.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle differential assembly which allows for faster assembly of the motor vehicle differential case into the motor vehicle axle carrier, proper positioning of the ring gear in relation to the pinion gear and appropriate axial pre-load of the differential bearings.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to a motor vehicle differential bearing pre-load mechanism which provides for the simultaneous use of a collapsible spacer which plastically deforms and has a close to linear load to deflection band on one side of a motor vehicle differential axle assembly and a threaded adjuster on the other side of the motor vehicle differential axle assembly to axially pre-load the differential bearings in motor vehicle differential axles or on any shaft with bearings which requires an axial pre-load. Typically, the axial pre-load of the differential bearings decreases as wear of the differential bearings occurs when mechanical shims or a threaded adjuster without a collapsible spacer have been used. In practice, once the motor vehicle differential case with the differential bearings is installed in the motor vehicle differential carrier with a new non-compressed collapsible spacer, the threaded adjuster is tightened until the collapsible spacer plastically deforms and until the ring gear and the pinion gear are adjusted to provide an appropriate gap between the pinion teeth and the ring gear teeth to provide proper backlash.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.